Storm of Chaos
by silverblossoms
Summary: "The lily, the sparrow, the storm. Each so different, yet the same." Everyone needs love, yet some can love too much. My first story, co-write with Silverwillow of the Freljord c:


**A/N: Bonjour! This is silver blossoms! How are you lovely ladies and gentlemen doing? :D So, this is my first story, and I've decided to co-write it with my friend Silverwillow. My author's notes will always be first, while Silverwillow's will be second.**

**A/N: So, basically since I'm a more experienced writer, I'll be helping blossoms here. I will be writing the perspective of Tiger and blossoms will be writing the perspective of Cherry with the occasional me as Storm and her as Sparrow. YAY. Most of the writing will be done by blossoms though, since she is new and I don't want to take over her story. :)**

**Enjoy! Review if you'd like to give us some criticism or simply say good-job.**

Prologue

A snowy she-cat sat quietly, her amber eyes unfocused as a sparrow flittered around her head. Words and phrases were quietly murmured and the amber-eyed she-cat distinguished a few words from the otherwise incoherent murmur.

_With clear intention… the slaughter… bent on vengeance… the destiny they've chosen... with a last kiss…_

The svelte she-cat shook her head, unable to make sense of the phrases. "StarClan, what do you have to tell me?" She wondered aloud as a sprout grew from the grassy dirt. It quickly grew a bulb and white frilly petals before blooming, revealing a delicate white flower.

"A lily…" The she-cat murmured. A sharp jab was felt in her spine. "Leave!" She hissed to no one as the starry landscape began to fade. "No, I can't leave. Not yet!" She meowed desperately, as the starry world faded to black.

* * *

"Birchleaf." The white she-cat called, as a speckled brown tom emerged from a clearing.

"What do you need, Swiftstar?" He asked gruffly, but not unkindly. Swiftstar brushed past the medicine cat and gestured with her tail for him to follow her to a more private area. As the leader walked past the occupied nests, her shoulders slumped even further.

"So many injured." Swiftstar murmured, gazing sadly through amber optics at the cobweb-covered wounds.

"Mother, is that you?" A small she-cat murmured, her eyes barely open.

"Yes, Mousepaw, darling. Rest now." The white she-cat stroked her kit's back with her tail before following Birchleaf to the herb storage.

"StarClan have sent me a message, Birchleaf. I do not know the meaning, it was quite mysterious." Swiftstar started as Birchleaf's muscles became taut and his green eyes filled with tension.

"_The lily, the storm, the sparrow. Each so different, yet the same."_ Birchleaf whispered as he stared into the distance. He seemed to be snapped out of his trance and he hunched over, gasping for air. His fur was ruffled and ears were pinned to his head.

"Times of change are coming, Swiftstar." He simply said after he regained his breath.

"I know, Birchleaf. I know… What should we do? Half-moon is only few days away." Swiftstar glanced at her injured warriors, "But should you really leave our injured behind?" Swiftstar shook her head, despair running through her veins.

"I don't-" Birchleaf's reply was cut short as a rasping voice asked for water. With a dark glance, Birchleaf rushed to his patient, a wad of dripping moss in his jaws. Swiftstar left the den quickly, her thoughts mixed and unclear. _StarClan, send me answers or I fear I will lead the clan to their doom._ As the young leader stepped into the crisp leaf-fall air, she breathed in and out, closing her eyes as a wind swept through her fur. Fur on end, she strut over to the fresh-kill pile, the amount of dead anim

als at a satisfying height. A large tan tom was standing near it, organizing patrols.

"Sandheart." Swiftstar greeted warmly. The deputy gave his mate a warm amber glance before resuming his duties. "A word please." Sandheart paused before issuing a last order and following the white she-cat.

"Yes, Swiftstar?" He asked before his eyes grew wide. Swiftstar's eyes were as wide as the sun, a rim of white around it. A strange, strangled voice seemed to claw its way out of Swiftstar's throat.

"_The Storm approaches."_ The world faded to black.


End file.
